


We’ll Meet Again

by kalynewrites



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Death, Fluff, Gay, Gore, LGBT, M/M, Murder, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalynewrites/pseuds/kalynewrites
Summary: 2019 and modern Jeon Jungkook spends his vacation with his boyfriend, Kim Taehyung, in a fantastic resort in Dubai when Jungkook starts to have horrific nightmares about his childhood.Inspired by “We’ll Meet Again” by Vera Lynn, this fanfiction includes mild sexual references and heavy gore, but no smut.
Relationships: Taehyung x Jungkook - Relationship, taekook - Relationship, vkook - Relationship





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Although there is no smut, trigger warnings do apply. Gore, death, and violence is included in We’ll Meet Again.

_ We’ll meet again _

The large chandelier illuminates the kitchen beautifully. It was the key selling point for Jungkook and the flat.. he wanted that chandelier.

The kitchen is large and white.. modern. One that screams absolute wealth and prosperity. And with the juxtaposition of the beautiful chandelier and the gory nightmare underneath it.. it would’ve made Jungkook laugh if if wasn’t real.

_ Don’t know where _

If he would take a second from sobbing, he could give his manager a coherent set of sentences. To explain what had happened. To explain what was _going_ to happen.

_ Don’t know when _

Jungkook was sat down in the corner of his kitchen, almost to his living room. His face was flushed and stained with tears; he was shaking as he held his knees to his chest, his phone against his ear. He is hysterical. He is horrified.

_ But I know we’ll meet again _

Laying in the kitchen is an unrecognizable body. Large puncture wounds are all over the corpse, making it hard to discern if this person was a boy or a girl. Actually, it’s hard to figure out if it’s a human at all. There is no face. The body has been so badly torn apart, it looks more like a lump of skin with a thin sheet of organs blanketing the bottom.

This was a murder made out of pure anger and hatred. The sheer amount of emotion this must have took to commit such a heinous act made Jungkook shiver. Made his bones shudder.

_ Some sunny day _

It’s terrifying, and it almost looks like his kitchen floor and kitchen cabinets are intentionally painted red. His manager is trying to keep him calm, but this was too terrifying to stay calm. His big eyes stayed on the corpse for a long time, and his house started to stink. Of death.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Taehyung’s vacation in Dubai is smooth sailing until an exchange in the chip aisle at a store.

Jungkook wakes up from a dream. A dream about a horse and a rabbit in a bar.. he dismisses it immediately because he’s already encountered a problem.

He had sat up, his body draped with white sheets with the sun beaten down on him. Even though him and his boyfriend shut the curtains, someone forgot to shut the balcony’s door. God knows how long that door had been open.. and the sun was right in his face.

Jungkook squinted his eyes and yawned quietly, stretching out his arms to loosen them up. Another day in Dubai and Jungkook certainly wasn’t complaining.

The man drew open the curtains once he closed the door, his white robe all tied up and neat against his body. He woke up Taehyung, who groaned immediately in protest, but Jungkook just shrugged. “You’re going to help me with the egg rolls.”

Taehyung’s hair is messy and his eyes are squinted, having a hard time adjusting to the sudden brightness of the room. His voice is husky as he murmured, “Those aren’t.. that hard to make.”

“We agreed to make them together.” Jungkook deadpanned before flicking his forehead. Taehyung pouted out his bottom lip, but soon followed Jungkook to the kitchen.

Both men wore matching robes, although Taehyung didn’t make any effort to change his messy morning appearance like Jungkook did. They made egg rolls in comfortable silence with Jungkook’s head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as they waited for the eggs to fry.

Their relationship was cute and comfortable. They’d been dating for almost 5 years now with no massive conflicts. After all, they were too busy with their jobs to properly fight about domestic or serious matters. Plus, they lived in separate apartments.

It had been their first vacation.. ever. Since their debut in 2013, they’d been working constantly, and a break was much needed this year. And since they were on the brink of being proper celebrities, what was bad about having a break now? Nothing. So they did it anyway.

Most of their bandmates stayed in South Korea except for Park Jimin, who frequently partied in Europe, and the couple to the Middle East.

“You guys really need to enjoy a few weeks of your vacation elsewhere. Away from us.” Namjoon had told Jungkook once BTS’s long vacation was confirmed. “Seriously. It’d be good for you guys.”

Jungkook inferred that the guys were getting tired of Tae and Jungkook being such a cheesy couple around them; making out after rehearsals and constantly flirting during lunch breaks. Jungkook certainly didn’t blame his hyungs for that thought process.

And so far, Jungkook’s hyung was right. Him and his boyfriend hadn’t gotten into a single fight so far.

Taehyung and Jungkook spend most of their days on their private beach, playing in the sand and making out in broad daylight. It was.. awesome. So fucking awesome. Because they can just sit there and be fucking gay and nobody will see shit. No crazy sasaeng fans. No homophobic Korean dads. Not even the homophobic Dubai public can see two dudes getting it on.

They lived peacefully with each other for a few weeks in Dubai, unrecognized. When they went out in public to grab groceries, they made damn sure they were disguised enough. Who knows who would recognize them, and they themselves insisted on no security guards. With no body guards, the public was a bit more dangerous than usual for the pair.

When browsing the grocery store aisles, they stayed together and remained quiet. Until the chip aisle. 

They were relatively quiet until.. Taehyung gave him a look. A look that annoyed Jungkook for some reason. So while holding a large bag of off-brand American potato chips, Jungkook snapped at his boyfriend in Korean, “/What/?”

Taehyung paused from looking through the tortilla chips, looking over at him.. and shrugged. “What?”

“You’re looking at me funny.” Jungkook murmured, shifting his weight to one leg. “What’s your problem?”

“I wasn’t looking at you.” Taehyung chuckled, now a bit confused. “I think this public stuff is getting you off-edge.”

Jungkook wasn’t convinced, but he let it slide. They were quiet now, but Jungkook’s brain wasn’t. Why would Taehyung be so rude to look at him like that? Did he pull a prank on him? Did he draw something on his forehead? He pulled out his phone to check, using his camera to check his appearance.

Nothing.. it made Jungkook frown.

When they got back to their place, Jungkook had dropped the whole thing entirely as their dinner plans ran through his head. Have an American barbecue on the beach.. and do whatever until midnight. Sex on the beach? They hadn’t done that yet, and it had been a few weeks since they first got here.

They took their essentials out to the beach, walking over to the picnic tables and grill to dump their shit and begin making the hamburgers.

They worked together since this type of meal wasn’t exactly what they were used to. They’d cooked hamburgers before, but it was always when their eldest member was around, Seokjin, to correct them.

It was easy, though, and soon they were sat down on the picnic tables, eating their dinner as the sun began to set. 

“What was that stuff back at the store?” Taehyung asked casually, looking up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “Like looking at you funny?”

Jungkook was persistent on what he saw. “You were just giving me weird looks. Like I had something on my forehead or something.”

Taehyung paused.. and then shrugged once again. “I mean, I don’t remember doing that, but I’m sorry that you got that impression.”

Jungkook didn’t answer, looking down at his plate.

Another pause hung in the air. This time Taehyung _really_ looked at him funny. “You’ve been off all day, Kookie.”

Once again, Jungkook kept his head down. Let the air go silent.. static.

“Being quiet and mysterious. You talk about how I look at you weirdly, but you’ve been giving me the worst looks. Is it something I did?” No answer. “Come on, Jungkook. This isn’t the maknae I know.”

Jungkook shrugged. “Just drop it, Tae.” He told him, his voice low. Taehyung sighed but then turned to his hamburger, deciding that maybe this wasn’t the right time to argue.

So yeah, sex on the beach didn’t happen. They didn’t even get to make out much at all. Instead, once they were done eating, they gave each other odd looks before packing up and returning to their resort.

No more words were exchanged that night, and Taehyung was starting to feel a little odd.


End file.
